dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
BlackWing
Christopher Sullen BlackWing (This Character Belongs to User:Narutofreak0) History Gotham City. His parents we're the research scientists for Gotham's biggest tech mogul, who was trying to widen their parameters, into nuclear and radiation studies. his parents were busy day and night, and as such had little time for him. He enjoyed a decent education, but was very smart, and picked up a lot of what his parents did. He made a lot of friends in Gotham, and spent his time skateboarding. He was an only child, so there was not much else he could do. 3 years passed like this, and his parents came home with exciting news. They were on the verge of a breakthrough, ad wanted him to come to work with them the next day. As hours passed he got over-excited, reading up on radiation and such, to be able to help his parents. But as fate would have it, things would never be the same. The next day, tragedy struck, as a core meltdown occured, and the lion on which they were doing test escped. It jumped on Chris, and tried to attack it, but was killed by the radiation before any serioud hrm could happen.With the lifeless body of a lion on top of him Chris got blasted with so much radiation that he was in a coma for a month. When he first woke up, he felt different. His recovery period was amazing, and left the hospital only 2 days later. When he got home, he tried to open the door, which should've been locked. Instead he just ripped it off it's hinges. The next day, he found that he overslept, and woke up about 5 minutes before the schoolbell rang. He quickly got ready and got to school in the nick of time, curiously. He went to an abandoned factory, to test out his new powers. He took on the moniker of Blazt for a while, and joined the Teen Titans, but grew weary of it. He decided he needed a way of transportation that was not limited, and turned his sights to flight. After years of research,, he was finally able to come up with a formula that would give him the ability to grow wings whenever he wanted, and use them to fly. After a few years he got noticed by the Justice League, at this point he was nineteen, and was invited to join them. He openly accepted, and worked up his way, eventually becoming one of the lt's of the Leader of 7, at the age of 21. At this point he had become romantically involved with one of the leaguers, and they had a son together, which they named Nathan. She died in a fire 6 months later, and he has been raising their son ever since. When one of the 7 decided o retire, he got chosen to take over his seat. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Dead serious when it copmes to his work, but is funny, outgoing and talkative in his life. People always find it a pleasure being around him. Weakness Weakness *Increased gravity and radiation Abilities and Weakness Abilities and Weakness *Super Strength *Super Speed *Flight *Intelligence *Sai *Array of ropes, smoke bombs, gas bombs, and whatnot BWUB.jpg BWS.jpg BWC.jpg Relationships Relationships ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Justice League Category:Superpowered Heroes Category:Born in 1978